Demonchild
by Demothi
Summary: Duo is a poor child shiped from family to family in his little home town. Heero is a Japanese boy uprooted from his home to come to America. Will the two of them find peace in each others friendship or more? raiting may go up later.
1. Incounter With Innocence

The Demon-child

Hell's Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunam Wing, nor do I own much else for that matter, so don't bother suing... all you would get it is a fangirls collection of pictures and an old TV.

Warning: OOCness, and later some more intense stuff. If you are afraid of Shounen-ai or Yaoi please don't read this and get shocked, as the later chapters are bound to have plenty of both. If you don't know what Shounen-ai or Yaoi means it is Boy on Boy.

Heero looked out of the backseat window in his car, gazing lazily at the surrounding area, taking in the surrounding area. His family had moved to America so that his dad could get a better position at the company he worked for. Heero's father was now going to be the head of the American production line. He frowned out the window at the dull community that they were moving into. All of the houses were the same dull colors of white and pale blue, same shape with two floors, two windows on the front of the top floor and a window on either side, so that one could assume that there were two rooms on the top floor. Every body even had the same color car, the color being a steady deep green.

As Heero continued to watch out his window he saw a kid outside, mowing the lawn. 'What is he doing?' Heero wondered to him self, 'It's a school day, even here in America, I mean it's only Friday. I am pretty sure it's not a break or else there would be a lot more kids outside.' Heero, in his pondering miss the announcement that they were at there new home and almost looked a fool, sitting in the car as if they were still riding.

After he had helped his parents bring in there luggage from the flight, Heero carried all of the boxes with his stuff in them upstairs and put them in the largest room, aside from the master bedroom. He was on his way to get the parts for his bed when his mother stopped him.

"Heero, is there a problem? You have been very quite recently." She asked him. Heero gave his mother a look that said, you know what is wrong, yet he didn't say a single thing. "Why don't you go out side for a bit? Just don't go too far." She said with a sigh. Heero was out the door in moments flat.

'Maybe I should go talk to that boy I saw' Heero thought, and so started walking in the direction that they had come from. Three houses from his own, there was the same boy, just finishing up mowing the lawn. For a few moments Heero just stared at him, not wanting to break the boy's smooth, graceful movements.

After a moment Heero noticed that the boy was walking away, and soon he would be unable to talk to him. "Um... E-excuse me." Heero said, hoping to catch the boy's attention.

"Yes?" The boy said, looking back over his shoulder. Heero stifled a gasp as he looked at the boy's eyes; they were blue and purple at the same time but never both. Something about the way the boy looked at him made Heero feel as if the boy could see right into his soul. "Is there any way I can help you?" the boy asked.

"Ah... I just moved here and was wondering if you could talk with me, help me get to know the area a bit, you know?" Heero looked hopeful. The boy flashed a smile, but it never came anywhere near his eyes, they kept the same look the whole time.

"I will when I am done here, if that is alright with you." He said, picking up the lawnmower bag and swinging it around him so that it rested on his shoulder.

"Uh... ye-yeah, that is fine. I am not disturbing anything else you're supposed to do, am I?" Heero asked as he followed the other boy around to a yard waste bin. The boy just shook his head as he went and dumped the bag from the lawn mower. The boy walked back over to the lawn mower and replaced the bag, then returned it to its place in the garage. The boy walked up to the door, where he knocked and an old lady came to the door.

"I have mowed the lawn." The boy said, bowing as he did so. That is not what interested Heero the most though; it was the fact that the old lady made the motion of a cross in front of her, between him and her.

"Good, now be gone with you child." She said in a shaky voice full of fear.

"Yes ma'am" he said, no emotion in his voice. He turned around and walked towards the street, looking over his shoulder to see if Heero was following him. Once they were down the street a little ways he began to talk. "I have to check in at my house first, but if I am helping others it should not be a problem." He said.

"That's fine; we should probably stop by at my house too, so that my parents will know where I am going to be." Heero said, glancing over at the other boy. They had apparently come to the house as Duo turned in to the driveway, and started right for the door. Heero noted that it was almost exactly right across the street from his house; he held back a smile at the thought that he may have a friend living right across the street from him.

The boy knocked on the door, which Heero thought was odd for someone to do at there own home, but he did not question it. A woman came to the door and when she saw the boy there she sneered in a way Heero did not like.

"What do you want, brat." She said.

"I am done mowing Mrs. Patterson's yard, and was asked by this... young man to show him around the area." The boy said.

The woman looked over at Heero and her face softened. "If you have any problems with this unruly boy just tell him to leave your sight immediately and he will." She said, and Heero caught the disgrace to the boy.

"I do not believe that will be necessary, but thank you for the information." Heero said courtly, not showing his disapproval of what had been said. He was very glad when the woman did not press the issue and the two were able to walk away from the door and back towards Heero's house.

The two boys walked over to Heero's house and he invited the boy in. "Tadaima!" Heero stated loudly as he walked in.

"What does that mean?" the boy asked

"It means 'I am home' in Japanese" Heero said in response. Then after a thought said "By the way my name is Heero"

"Oh, yes," the boy said "my name is Duo."

"Nice to meet you."

"Heero-kun you are back very soon." Heero's mom said, when she saw him. "Oh hello" she said to Duo bowing. "Welcome to our house, my apologies if it is unwell."

"Unwell?" Duo said in puzzlement "Oh you mean messy, right?"

"Oh yes" she said nodding "I am sorry my English is not very well"

"Good, not well" Duo said correcting her in a very kind, helpful tone.

"Thank you for the help"

"Thank you for allowing me to be here" Duo said in response.

"Okasan, this is Duo he is a friend I have made." Heero said, introducing them.

"You are welcome at our house any time" she told Duo then, turning to Heero said. "Your father and I fixed up your room." And with that she turned around and walked away.

"Hold on and I will get my coat." Heero said, looking over at Duo. For a split second he had a look of complete depression, so deep it seemed to portray a lack of will to live. Then as if it had never been there was a large grin plastered on Duo's face, but Heero could tell it was not a real smile, not one from joy or happiness in general, because there was no hint of smile in his eyes.

Heero dismissed it from his mind, far be it from him to tell Duo how to feel or be. He grabbed his coat off one of the boxes by the door and opened it. He had been halfway through turning around to tell his mother that he was going out again, when it hit him that it was raining outside. There had been a sudden downpour and spending even a few moments out side would leave one completely drenched.

"Or not." He stated, looking over his shoulder at Duo. Duo looked aghast at the weather outside; he walked towards the door until he came up even with Heero. After a moment of just looking out at the rain Heero looked over at Duo. The look on Duo's face made Heero wish he could just reach out and hug him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, meeting his desire halfway.

"Oh... I am going to be in trouble again, I have to go back home, but if I go in the house wet I am bound to get a swatting." Duo said, his face showing the most emotion that Heero had seen out of him yet.

"So why don't you stay here until the rain lets up?" Heero offered, watching Duo's face, even as Duo watched the rain, in hopes that his suggestion helped to ease Duo's plight.

"I... I can't do that. If I am not needed to help I have to return home to do something else." Duo responded, making his way past Heero and a little ways out the door before Heero could put his hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo looked back at Heero, over the shoulder that he held. In his look Heero could see a deep, long lived sadness, and when Heero let him self look past Duo's mask there was fear, he didn't know what of, but it was fear none the less.

Heero let himself relax into a soft, friendly smile. "But I do need your help. I don't know much about America, except what we are taught in school, and that is only formal stuff. I don't have any knowledge of trends here." Heero had released his grip on Duo's shoulder but kept the smile in plain view, it would not do well to hide his only friendly side just yet. Soon a small smile crept onto Duo's face and this time, though the smile was small, it showed fully in his eyes. "Let's go up to my room, there we can talk without being in anybodies way."

The two wandered up the stairs, as they ascended to the second floor they saw lush forest green carpet on the landing, white colored walls with a tint of blue to them. Heero's mother, or father, had already hung some of there family pictures on the walls. There were three rooms in the house, one of them, the master bedroom, on the first floor, and the other two on the second. There was a long stretch of hall with one room on either side. Heero moved towards the room on the right, which he had put his stuff in earlier.

As he walked into the room Heero got a strange feeling, as if things were just right, and all things where in the places they should be. His bed frame was propped against the wall, same as his mattress. All of his boxes were staked up the wall with the window facing the road. Placed haphazardly against another wall was his dresser, with wall mounted shelves laid on top. Heero picked up one of the back pieces and looked around at the walls, judging where the best place for them would be. Duo grinned and held out his hands to relieve Heero of the piece of shelving, walking over to a spot next to one of the windows, the one facing the road, he placed it up on the wall, so that the highest shelf would be just above arms reach, but only for so long. Heero nodded, smiling, because that was the exact place that it looked the most natural.

After an hour or so of rearranging, they had the bones of his room lied out. They had been talking the whole time and soon Heero felt that there couldn't be much more to learn. As he began to put away his clothes and other items he recited what Duo had taught him so far. He noted that Duo never had to stop and correct him and dually noted that he seemed very interested in everything that he was saying.

As soon as Heero was finished Duo spoke up. "Yes, you have everything down pretty well, but, you know, I think you're fine the way you are." This made Heero look directly at him, the shorter, tanner boy was looking down at his shoes. When he finally looked up at Heero, with only his eyes, a faint blush crossed his face and they both just stood there, staring into each others eyes. In Duo's eyes Heero could see a desperate soul; someone needed a rock, a steady place or person that would keep his poor tattered heart from bursting into thousands of pieces. As Heero looked into Duo's eyes, Duo looked back; seeing there a boy who had never really trusted anyone, who was lonely, but had been hurt and didn't want to be any further.

The two stood there in silence for what could have been seconds, or could have been hours, neither knew. Both were pulled from there thoughts, and soul searching as Heero's mother knocked on his door. She had come up to see how the boys were doing and to tell them that it was very late and that dinner was ready. At that comment Duo jumped as if someone had put a sewing pin to his backside.

"Dinner time already!" Duo exclaimed, looking at the clock that he and Heero had found the perfect place for, only to find out the clock still needed to be set. Sure enough the time was 7:00, the sky was starting to tinge a darker shade of blue, but the sun was not yet to the horizon. "Oh no! I am going to be in serious trouble now, I am sure of it." The look in Duo's eyes prompted Heero to act, and before he even knew what was going on both Duo and his mother were looking at him. "What?" Duo asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I said, why don't you eat dinner over here? We could always call your house and tell them that we invited you to dinner. That wouldn't be a problem would it?" Heero's question was received with a chorus of shakes from the two on lookers.

"Well, I did make enough for you incase you were going to stay."

"If you invite me, they won't say anything about me not being at home just yet."

"Then we should probably call over to tell them."

"Yes, and I should not turn down such a kind and generous offer."

Heero just stood there, smiling softly too him self. It worked, he didn't know what _it_ was but it had worked. For some reason he wanted to get closer to Duo, the boy was open and optimistic, despite his obvious depression about himself, and he was very good looking. He wouldn't describe it as beautiful, for there were thing about Duo that were quite masculine, but he was also too feminine to call handsome. Even so he was far from looking unattractive. Heero had also unwittingly invited a night of chaos and havoc, and that he had already reached the point of no return.

TBC

Authors Note: After the two years it has been since I started this story I have realized that need to fix some problems in the story set up, and also revise the story line a bit, which means I will be replacing chapters… and some stuff may just be going away all together. I hope that people will return and read my story once more, and I hope this time to write a story that my readers will understand much better. Thank you. Reviews and constructive criticism are always more than welcome… and flames… flames too… I am cold XD


	2. Wolves in Sheeps clothing

Over-Glorified, Light-Loving Demons

Warning: same as before… and I still don't own GW, but I do have one thing to add that I forgot last time, bows sorry for that, this story is set in AU.

Dinner at Heero's house was more fun than it had been in years. Duo had no idea how to use chopsticks, and so during at least half of the dinner there were bits of food flinging across the table, most of them hitting Heero. At first Heero thought that Duo was doing it of purpose. Then he realized that Duo wasn't even holding the chopsticks right, he had done a fairly good mimicry of the others at the table, but still didn't quite get it. And so Heero corrected Duo and showed him how to hold the chopsticks, but still Duo wasn't able to figure out just how much pressure too put until half his meal was every where but his plate or his mouth. Even so Heero and his parent didn't get upset; in fact his parents where having so much fun watching Duo that they were laughing and bringing up stories of Heero learning to eat with chopsticks. Heero simply continued to help Duo with the obscure eating utensils, and Duo was actually smiling and laughing along with everyone else.

They were almost done with there dinner when Duo finally looked up at the clock, it was then that he saw that the clock on the wall showed 9:05. He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes; they came from fear, and loneliness, born of many nights sleeping of the steps in front of the house. When Heero noticed that Duo had dropped from the cheerful noise of the table he looked over at the boy. Upon seeing Duo's tears Heero started to panic, afraid that they had said or done something to hurt him. Forgetting the humor in his parents conversation he placed his hand silently on Duo's arm, at this Duo looked up to see a solemn, sad expression on Heero's face.

"I can't go home this late… it is against the rules, it is after 9:00." Duo explained, his tears having stopped but a sad, almost weary look on his face. When Heero heard that a part of him had no room to disbelieve what had been said, the rest of him filled with a mixture of anger and a primal urge to protect Duo. When he noticed it he was frightened, frightened of himself and what he could do, what his mind was imagining doing. He did not let it show on his face though, lest it frighten Duo as well.

"You can't go home after 9:00?"

"No, it's dark out, and you can get possessed after it's dark… I guess that just shows how right they are."

"Right about what?'

"Hun? Oh, nothing, forget it."

At this point Heero wanted to know, more than he had ever wanted to know anything, what in all the heavens and hells of man's history was wrong with these people. They treated a perfectly nice, kind boy like he was a curse. Set tons of restrictions on him, including that he could do nothing unless it was to help others. They made a boy the same age as Heero show eyes with more pain and sadness then anybody twice their age should have. Something felt very off to Heero, something that didn't sit well in the least, it was as if there was something much larger hiding underneath the whole issue.

"Why don't we just go over there and explain that we had a late dinner?" Heero's mom offered.

"That won't help, I am sure of it."

"And why not?" Heero's dad asked, "Are they so ignorant that they would not understand that people can have a late diner? If so then they are nothing more than-than baka-tachi."

"Otosan! We do not know these people yet; we have no right to say such things." Heero interjected.

"What does baka-tachi mean?" Duo asked.

"Baka means idiot, stupid or fool, and tachi just mean a group of people, it is a form of plural."

"Oh…" Duo responded, looking a little down, and for a moment Heero was afraid that Duo would take offence to it; of course that was until Duo looked up with a grin on his face. "I guess to you guys they would be baka-ta-tachi"

"Why don't we at least try and talk to them? Maybe it will work. Have you ever tried?"

"No, but I just can't see them letting that be ok…"

"Would you be willing to try?"

"I-I guess."

"Good, it is settled then." Heero's mom said in an optimistic voice. "We will go over there and I will apologize for keeping you so long."

With that Duo, Heero and Heero's mom got up from the table and waked to the front hall. Heero and his mom both grabbed light coats, and one was offered to Duo, but he declined it very gracefully.

The ground outside was wet and quite slick, as Heero and his mom found out as they tried to walk down the smooth driveway. Duo seemed to have no problem with it, but was unable to explain how to avoid sliding. Even so the small group soon made it across the street and up to the door of Duo's house. Heero's mom gently knocked on the door, while the boys stood behind her.

The door opened slowly and the same lady from earlier that day was standing there in the doorway.

"What do you want? Why are you here this late?" She asked, he voice very gruff and devoid of all kindness.

"We wanted to tell you that we were sorry that we kept Duo this late. We did not realize exactly how late it was, because to us it is bad manners to rush a meal at all." Heero's mom said, bowing as she did.

"Duo! What are you even doing over here? You should know full well that this is the last straw. I will not put up with someone such as you any longer."

"I am sorry Ma'am. I-I didn't mean to cause you any troubles." Duo said his voice barely audible.

"Lies! All you ever speak are lies!"

"N-no, I-I really mean it."

"Get out! Go, leave, and never return! And you people, you do not know what this child can do, leave him and hurry back home, you will be safe there."

"NO!" Duo screamed, covering his ears with his hands, tears some out slipping out of his eyes which were squeezed shut. "DON'T! DON'T SAY IT!"

"I will say what I want! You- you demon! You creation of evil! You sold your soul to the devil and you can not ever change that." The woman didn't even have to yell, because the moment that she began to speak Duo was completely silent.

Heero looked at Duo, who he had lost in his peripheral vision; too see that he was knelling down on the ground, staring wide eyed at the ground in front of him and shaking. Crouching down Heero placed his arm around Duo's shoulders, but the only response from Duo was even more violent shaking.

"Did you not hear me boy, leave him be and go home. That boy is a dem-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up!" Heero repeated. "Do you really know this boy? Have you tried to look past your stupid assumptions?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Did you know that Duo's right eye closes a fraction more than his left when he smiles? Did you know that he has a small, almost imperceptible, limp in his right leg and so he always starts out walking on his left? No, you probably don't, that is because you never really look at this boy as anything more than your stupid demon." Heero felt some movement from underneath his arm and he let his gaze travel over to Duo who had stopped shaking and had turned his head to look over at Heero. Though there were still torrents of tears rolling down his cheeks and his hands still covered his ears the look in his wide eyed stare conveyed more appreciation than words ever could.

"I don't care what you think or say child. He already has you in his grasp, which is plane to see. I am sorry to say that your soul will most likely be damned to hell, belonging to that demon which you try to protect." The woman said, shaking her head.

"How can you say such a thing about this bright, wonderful child?" Heero's mom asked, looking fiercely at the woman standing in the door way. "This boy is helpful, sweet, kind, and generous. He has such a personality that it just draws people to him-"

"YOU SEE, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS REFERING TO, THAT CHILD IS A DEMON, HE IS TRYING TO TAKE YOU TO HELL! HE IS CONECTING YOUR DESTINES WITH HIS SO THAT WHEN HE DECENDES TO HELL HE WILL TAKE YOU WITH HIM! HE-"

"Will you shut up!" Hollered a determined male voice from behind Heero and Duo. All four of the people looked over in the direction of the voice and saw that it had come from Heero's dad. "I have one question for you. Where will this boy go tonight?"

"He will find a hole somewhere to sleep in… and maybe he will die there too." The woman stated, glaring down at Duo with unbridled hatred.

"I do not believe that will come to pass as you say." Heero's dad stated very abstractly. Then turning to his wife, son and the currently homeless boy and said "come along, let's go home."

Heero's mom was the first to follow him and a moment latter Heero stood up and was about to follow when he noticed that Duo was still crouching down just looking up at Heero with a pitiful look on his face. To this Heero reached out his hand and simply smiled down at Duo. The look on Duo's face changed to one of amazed shock, and he looked from Heero's face to his hand and back again. Something deep down must have encouraged the boy for he shyly reached out and grasped the offered hand.

Heero gave a great yank, righting Duo on his feet and, still holding onto his hand, hurried off to catch up with is parents, towing the other boy behind him.

TBC

Ok, this chapter didn't get changed except to take out the preview for the next chapter and do a little editing to make things work smoother. Thanks for reading. Hope to hear some reviews 3


	3. Milk Chocolat Tresses

Disclaimer: If anyone here thinks that I do own Gundam Wing they should be put into a nut house…. Oh wait… that mean I should go admit myself. XD Ok, I really just wish I owned it… cause then I would have so put Heero and Duo into a smexy, hot couple.

Duo's conscience slowly climbed to wakefulness, preparing for the frigid cold cement floor that he had gotten used to over the past few months. A freezing cold floor, with no blankets or padding to keep him from freezing to death in the night, and pajamas with so many holes that it would almost be more useful to sleep without them. Duo felt his body chill, with fear, fear of pain, what punishment he would be given for living today, and cold, if he should be thrown out again.

Then a pair of arms worked their way around him to enclose him into a soft, yet comforting embrace. Just then he remembered that he was wearing the shirt of one of Heero's pairs of pajamas (the pants wouldn't fit) and that he was in fact sleeping in Heero's bed, because there was no other bed to give him. That also meant that the arms surrounding him were Heero's as well, at this thought Duo froze again, this prompting Heero to hold him tighter.

Duo slowly turned his head towards Heero, careful not to move around too much, in hopes that Heero was only moving in his sleep. Which he was, and quite soundly asleep, with a smile on his face that was more like a grin for Heero. As comfortable as it was Duo began to adjust so that he could slip out of Heero's grasp, and not wake the boy. But his adjustments turned him toward Heero, and Heero adjusted automatically to the squirming boy in his arms, and brought Duo's face to Heero's chest, his bear chest.

Duo took in a deep breath and slid his way out of Heero's hold, and not too soon, because as he was getting off the bed Heero began to wake up. Duo sucked in a breath and puffed his small, slim chest out as much as he cold, and hoped against hope that Heero didn't know what happened while he was asleep. As Heero came fully to wakefulness he saw Duo's comical pose and gave him a quizzical look.

"Do you do that every morning?" Heero asked in a sleep laden voice.

"Uh… I… um… I do… I mean I am… eer I was…" Duo blabbered, attempting to make an intelligent sentence out of the stupidity that was his mind. Heero shrugged and slipped off of the bed, when he came level with Duo he patted the other boy on the shoulder firmly and continued past and out of the bed room. Duo let out the breath he had been holding in a relived sigh, when Heero had brought his hand up Duo had expected to be hit, or that Heero was going to grab him by the collar and start screaming at him.

Duo turned and followed Heero out of the bedroom and over to the upstairs bathroom, when Heero noticed this he gave Duo an amused look.

"You still don't have pants on." Heero explained when Duo gave him a questioning look in response.

"Is that a problem?" Duo asked, tilting his head down so that he was looking at Heero through his bangs, this action making Duo look even smaller and more vulnerable in front of Heero.

"Not for now, but you will want to get dressed before going down stairs. Okasan will be getting you pajamas that fit today." Heero responded, feeling bad for finding Duo's predicament humorous at all. Heero thought back to the night before, when he had given Duo a pair of pajamas, only to find out that Duo's waist was a lot smaller than Heero's.

"_Here, put these on, and you and I will be sharing a bed tonight." Heero stated, handing Duo the matching set of pajamas. He then turned around to give Duo some privacy and to finish putting his clothes in the drawers of his dresser. _

"_Um… Heero." He heard the smaller boy say timidly. Turning around he saw Duo standing there, with the shirt off by a button and the pants polled at his feet. Duo bent down and pulled the pants up to his waist, where they should be, and let go, and they proceeded to fall around his feet again. Heero sighed and pulled the pants up again, and lifted up the bottom hem of the shirt to see how much extra room there was in the pajamas, as it were Heero wondered if they couldn't fit another person Duo's size in there as well. _

"_They aren't going to fit, will you be fine with just the top?" Heero asked looking up a Duo. The look on Duo's face as he nodded told Heero that this was more that he would ever have gotten anywhere else. "Well, might as well not dirty too much laundry, I will just wear these, I can go without a top." Heero explained._

"_By… by the way… Heero… I Idon'tneedtosleeponthebed." Duo said at such a rapid pace that for a moment Heero couldn't figure out what exactly Duo had said. In a few moments, from the nervous look that Duo was giving him, and just knowing that Duo wasn't used to being giving a lot, he surmised what Duo had said._

"_Don't worry, there is no problem with you sleeping on the bed, besides you would catch a cold sleeping on the floor." Heero said, with a smile to show Duo that there were no hard feelings over what was said._

"_Oh… ok." Duo said, resigning himself to not arguing about the issue. "Good night." He said, crawling up onto the foot of the bed and curling up there._

"_Sleep in the bed proper, meaning under the covers, with your head on the pillows, and Oyasumi." Heero said, making sure not to let his tone become to harsh, keeping his smile to help._

"_Oyasumi? Wha' zat mean?" Duo asked in a sleep slurred voice._

"_Good night." Heero said simply, watching Duo drift off to sleep._

Heero was quite certain that he would have to make sure to say everything with a kind tone, or the smaller boy would look as if he were expecting a blow to fall. He had already come to tell when the boy expected rough treatment, his eyes would scrunch up and he would seem to pull into him self even more, becoming as small as possible, without actually moving away. Heero hoped that he could learn that he wasn't going to be hit and or yelled at.

Heero went about the bathroom, going over his normal morning routine, brushing his teeth, brushing his hair, and washing his face, with Duo in tow. When it came to brushing his teeth and washing his hair Duo did well without needing much of anything, but when time came to tame his wild locks he just stood where he was, perplexed. Heero looked over at Duo, relieved him of the brush, and began to brush out Duo's mess of hair.

"Ow…owwi.." Duo whimpered softly, at first too soft for Heero to hear, but once he did he looked up into the mirror, and saw that Duo's eyes were squeezed shut and tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"Hold on, I will be right back." Heero instructed, leaving the bathroom and going down the stairs as fast as he could without sounding like he was trying to break down the house.

"Heero Yuy, slow down, and what are you doing going around the house without a shirt on?!" his mother shot at him in a torrent.

"Okasan, please, do you have any hair detangler? Duo's hair needs to be brushed, but from looking at it I don't think it has been in a number of years." Heero explained quickly. His mother simply nodded and went into a door on the side of the family room, which obviously led to his parent's bathroom. She returned with a spray bottle of leave in conditioner and detangler.

Once Heero had the detangler he rushed back upstairs to see Duo in the same place that he had left him.

"Ok, this will make brushing your hair a lot easier." Heero said as he began spraying it at the very ends of Duo's hair. He grabbed the hair brush and went at the hair again, this time making sure to be soft. In moments the bottom of Duo's hair began to look like it wasn't its own creature on Duo's head.

It took Heero a half an hour to detangle and brush out Duo's hair, but when he was done he felt it had been worth it. Duo's hair lay like a chocolate milk cascade down his back, each wave of hair picked up the light in the room, and like a crystal makes a rainbow his hair turned the light into at least twenty different shades of brown and honey. The mess that hadn't made it halfway down his back before now, in soft, barely wavy locks, made its way down to caress the crease where Duo's legs met with his small round bottom.

Heero and Duo made their way back to Heero's room where Heero tossed his smallest clothes and belt to Duo, and began getting dressed himself. The shirt and jeans Heero had sent Duo's way being black and a dark blue, while his were green and faded blue. Heero turned around to observe how his choices for Duo were working out.

Duo had no trouble putting the clothes on, but when he went to put the belt on hadn't known how to wear it. He knew it went around the waist of the pants and would keep them up, but he had never been shown how to put one on, so he had latched the belt over the pants, keeping an inch of the pants over the top of the belt in hopes that would keep the pants up. Heero sighed, but not with weariness, or in exasperation, but in amusement at the sight, but in moments was wordlessly helping Duo to get the belt put on properly.

Heero's mother knocked on the door as Heero finally got the belt all the way around and was latching it. Upon receiving an hn noise for an answer she opened the door, and was about to make a statement about the scene she saw when Duo spoke up, explaining the reason.

"Heh, kind of silly that I don't know how to put a belt on right isn't it?" He asked, his voice full of teasing, but it was gentle, as if he were reminding himself that there was nothing wrong with not being perfect.

"That is alright, it looks like Heero-kun is teaching you well enough. When you two are done there I want you to come down and eat so that we can get to the store early." She responded. "Oh, and Duo-kun, why don't we braid your hair so that it won't get tangled as easily?" she added.

"Ok!" he responded excitedly as Heero finished with the belt, it still barely keeping the jeans on Duo. Heero just shook his head as he went over and fished out two pair of socks, tossing one of them at Duo. In a matter of moments the two had socks on and headed down stairs for breakfast.

TBC

(reviews from chapter 1)

ZmajGoddess: Yes, poor Duo, but don't worry he has a friend now And hopefully I won't torture them too much XD

LilPixi: Why yes, it will be very interesting, and I am sorry for not updating very fast.

Griffen: I am glad you like the story, but I am sorry to say that if I explain the weird actions I will be giving away an awfully big plot twist. ;

Saturn's Hikari: I am tickled that you like how I right, and hopefully I will be able to pick up on the updating soon.

blackhorn: Yes, um… sorry that I had originally forgot the AU notice hehehe…. Yeah, my bad.

Sabbychan Yaoi Fan: Oh wow I will update XP

(reviews from chapter 2)

ZmajGoddess: Yays! A repeat reviewer XD Um yeah, the Woman is a bitch… and I am truly glad you want to read more of the story.

Elithil: Yeah, I am sorry to say this but at this point this story isn't meant to be very clear, and I guess that is to keep people reading, hoping that they will figure it out, but trust me by the end if people don't get it I will just come out and explain it all for them.

Carrot: Thank you, you rock. As to how old they are, right now they are in 5th grade, but the story will be making a time jump soon, I just want to get a good grounding for the story set up, and yes sir, updates will be far more regular, very soon.

camillion: Yes, well you will be getting a big taste of how people see the new living arrangement in the next chapter.

daemonshalo: Yeah, Duo-kun needs a big hug, and love will blossom soon ;)

lolly sister: Yes, you are right, I did anticipate the readers being confused, but that is part of what will keep people reading right?

Note: I have edited this chapter very little, mostly just small spelling and grammar errors. I have also left in my responces to chapters 1 & 2 but I have removed the responces for 3 as I deleted that chapter. Thanks for reading, and I hope to have another chapter up soon 3


End file.
